1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for speech recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
A speech interface to deliver voice commands is a more natural and intuitive interface than a touch interface. The speech interface makes human interaction with computers possible through a voice or speech platform in order to initiate an automated action, service, or process. Thus, the speech interface is gaining attention as a next-generation interface to compensate for flaws found in the touch interface. The core of the speech interface is accuracy to recognize a user's voice command or in a speech recognition technology. Accordingly, various methods of enhancing the accuracy of speech recognition technology are proposed and the speech recognition technology has been gradually developed.
A word sequence output as a speech recognition result is constituted of words registered in a phonetic dictionary. Accordingly, registration of a large number and diversity of words in the phonetic dictionary is required in order to enhance the accuracy in speech recognition technology. However, every existing combination of words may not be easily registered in the phonetic dictionary due to a restriction, for example, a size of a memory included in a speech recognition apparatus.